A life story about being savedSaved From A Hell
by Eralda
Summary: Every soldier is marred with scars, every man is marred with scars, every woman is marred with scars, but no child should ever have to be marred with scars...


**A life story about being saved...**

Every soldier is marred with scars, every man is marred with scars, every woman is marred with scars, but no child should ever have to be marred with scars.

_There's no way to find out what's inside you  
Until you fall into the hole  
You dug for yourself while you slept here  
Too young, too selfish, too cold  
And when you find out what's been waiting  
The moment you open your eyes  
You'll see your true reflection  
The very first time in your life_

Standing in front of a mirror staring at my marred body is a routine in my fucked up life. Saying that daily routine speech like I was trained to do.

"I am nothing, I am here to serve my father and nothing more." I am to repeat that every day looking in my reflection of this old mirror. Who am I? I am Hatake kakashi, 6 years old.

_You can not fight what's in you  
This will not be denied  
You can not fight what's in you  
This will not be denied_

I am to serve him and him alone. He murdered my mother with a simple pull of a sorrow, pain which lead to her own deaths of explosives tags to her self, and after the cruel cold incident he made me clean up the mess and bury what was left of her body. Her head was blown right off leaving parts of flesh, blood, and bone. I had to stand right next to him when he did it all those mean things, and I was right next to her when she did the terribly sin, the fear was visible in her eyes but their was also relief in her eyes. Probably glad to leave this hell I suppose. I buried the body underneath a shady willow tree. She loved that tree, she would hide there for hours and no-one would never find her.

_Cry to yourself  
Nothing will help  
It's too late to change what's been done  
You do what you've always done best  
You run_

No tears were shed that night; I didn't have any tears left to shed. I guess I can thank all that crying I did when I was younger. Living out in the real ninja world isn't exactly a bad thing; you can pretty much get away with anything you want, even murder.

A lot of times I can see my mother when I sleep, a lot of times I see disappointment from her but sometimes I see her happy. But when I see her happy those are the days father heats me. I don't know what she's smiling for.

_Into the hole you fall deeper  
Deeper the faster you run  
It wont stop until you accept it  
Accept everything that you've done_

When I hit 7 years old my father made the same sin that my mother had don, but the terrible pain and hollow in me didn't. The chatting from people became worse with each passing day. As the gossiping became worse I could no longer see my mother when I was asleep. Instead I saw her and my father killing the selves over and over.

One time a young man come to my lonely dark homes, I remember he grabbed my hand and told me that he was here to save me. I had no clue what he was trying to save me from. I didn't ask any questions I just went with him. The only question I asked him that night was,

"What's your name?"

"Yondaime."

_You can not fight what's in you  
This will not be denied  
You can not fight what's in you  
This will not be denied_

He took me to his house and I met another girl, I thought it might have been his daughter.

"sensei where have you been at this time at night, do you know how long I have been looking for you and Obito as well?"

"Sorry Rin but I had to do something" the guy called Yondaime said as the girl named Rin looked at me and then went red, Yondaime just started to chuckle.

I asked him why he brought me here and he answered "Because no child should have to go through what you have." I still had no clue what he was talking about but I didn't care because he gave me food and clothes. At first he gave me some of Obitos clothes but I didn't like them. I told him I was use to my kind of clothes and felt comfortable in them. He didn't shout at me or anything, he went out and bought me some, he said that he'd would take us all shopping on the weekend.

_Cry to yourself  
Nothing will help  
It's too late to change what's been done  
You do what you've always done best  
You run_

When I got older I started to have weird feelings for Rin. I didn't know what it was and when I talked to Yondaime about it he said it was a crush. I had no idea what that was and I didn't like the feeling of it because I never felt it before.

I never saw my father again and never heard from him. I was glad. When Yondaime asked about my mother I didn't know what to say. he must've known because she told me it was ok. When I told him that she was murdered he called the ANBU's. I didn't what was happening, I thought I was in trouble so I ran and hid in my room that they gave me, underneath the bed.

I could hear them call me but I didn't move from underneath the bed. I don't know how but Rin found me. She told me everything was going to be ok. She even kissed me.

_Cry to yourself  
Nothing will help  
It's too late to change what's been done  
You do what you've always done best  
You run_

Who am I? I'm Hataky Kakashi 32 years old. I lived through a living hell and found love with my team, team Yondaime. Well now is more was team Yondaime. And now I have a my own beautiful team Sidle. Who I will always love and protect, both of all 3 of them. And I will always protect my friends, my family, my life, forever and always.

Lyrics used, Linkin Park's song State Of The Art. Reviews please.


End file.
